Magnetic Particle Imaging (MPI) is an emerging medical imaging modality. The first versions of MPI were two-dimensional in that they produced two-dimensional images. Future versions will be three-dimensional (3D). A time-dependent, or 4D, image of a non-static object can be created by combining a temporal sequence of 3D images to a movie, provided the object does not significantly change during the data acquisition for a single 3D image.
MPI is a reconstructive imaging method, like Computed Tomography (CT) or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). Accordingly, an MP image of an object's volume of interest is generated in two steps. The first step, referred to as data acquisition, is performed using an MPI scanner. The MPI scanner has means to generate a static magnetic gradient field, called “selection field”, which has a single field free point (FFP) at the isocenter of the scanner. In addition, the scanner has means to generate a time-dependent, spatially nearly homogeneous magnetic field. Actually, this field is obtained by superposing a rapidly changing field with small amplitude, called “drive field”, and a slowly varying field with a large amplitude, called “focus field”. By adding the time-dependent drive and focus fields to the static selection field, the FFP may be moved along a predetermined FFP trajectory throughout a volume of scanning surrounding the isocenter. The scanner also has an arrangement of one or more, e.g. three, receive coils and can record any voltages induced in these coils. For the data acquisition, the object to be imaged is placed in the scanner such that the object's volume of interest is enclosed by the scanner's field of view, which is a subset of the volume of scanning.
The object must contain magnetic nanoparticles; if the object is an animal or a patient, a contrast agent containing such particles is administered to the animal or patient prior to the scan. During the data acquisition, the MPI scanner steers the FFP along a deliberately chosen trajectory that traces out the volume of scanning, or at least the field of view. The magnetic nanoparticles within the object experience a changing magnetic field and respond by changing their magnetization. The changing magnetization of the nanoparticles induces a time dependent voltage in each of the receive coils. This voltage is sampled in a receiver associated with the receive coil. The samples output by the receivers are recorded and constitute the acquired data. The parameters that control the details of the data acquisition make up the scan protocol.
In the second step of the image generation, referred to as image reconstruction, the image is computed, or reconstructed, from the data acquired in the first step. The image is a discrete 3D array of data that represents a sampled approximation to the position-dependent concentration of the magnetic nanoparticles in the field of view. The reconstruction is generally performed by a computer, which executes a suitable computer program. Computer and computer program realize a reconstruction algorithm. The reconstruction algorithm is based on a mathematical model of the data acquisition. As with all reconstructive imaging methods, this model is an integral operator that acts on the acquired data; the reconstruction algorithm tries to undo, to the extent possible, the action of the model.
Such an MPI apparatus and method have the advantage that they can be used to examine arbitrary examination objects—e.g. human bodies—in a non-destructive manner and without causing any damage and with a high spatial resolution, both close to the surface and remote from the surface of the examination object. Such an arrangement and method are generally known and are first described in DE 101 51 778 A1 and in Gleich, B. and Weizenecker, J. (2005), “Tomographic imaging using the nonlinear response of magnetic particles” in nature, vol. 435, pp. 1214-1217. The arrangement and method for magnetic particle imaging (MPI) described in that publication take advantage of the non-linear magnetization curve of small magnetic particles.
In the paper of T. Knopp et al. “Trajectory analysis for magnetic particle imaging”, Phys. Med. Biol. 54 (2009) 385-397, a simulation study is performed on different trajectories moving the field-free point through the field of view. The purpose is to provide mandatory information for the design of a magnetic particle imaging scanner. Trajectories are compared with respect to density, speed and image quality when applied in data acquisition. In particular, a Lissajous trajectory was compared to four other trajectory types. Overall, the Lissajous trajectory yielded excellent image quality and outperformed the Cartesian and spiral sampling patterns. In practice, the Lissajous trajectory and the Cartesian trajectory can be realized with only two dedicated frequencies. This has the advantage that the signals for both drive field coils can be band-pass filtered to compensate for harmonic distortions of available amplifiers.
With the known MPI apparatus and method the trajectory for moving the FFP is fixed, mainly because the slightly different transmit frequencies used for realizing the Lissajous trajectory are fixed due to the resonance matching of the drive coils and the respective filter used in a drive field signal generator. This results in a fixed resolution and repetition time. Generally, a high resolution is desired for which purpose generally a dense Lissajous trajectory is applied using high transmit frequencies which are only slightly different.